


The Darkest Hour

by Rainovia



Series: Darkness and Lilacs [2]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Kuran Kaname, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But it’s fine because Kaname comes back to save everything., I don’t know why I wrote this, Kaname goes back in time, M/M, Omega Kiryuu Zero, Pinch me now, Pureblood Kiryuu Zero, Seme Kuran Kaname, Sex in later chapters, Suicide, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Travel, Uke Kiryuu Zero, Yes Zero does die, this is somehow a blessing in disguise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainovia/pseuds/Rainovia
Summary: Zero dies. Kaname kills himself. Blood and ashes, the Earth swallows him whole. Time has shifted. Time will change. Hopefully not too much. After all, Kaname still has to save his beloved.





	The Darkest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when your mind wanders...

Kaname had only left his mate alone for a few seconds.

“Zero….” Kaname could hear his own; usually composed voice... _ **shake.**_

Kaname could feel his blood run cold at seeing the dying figure of his love. His fingers shook.

Somewhere in the distance he heard someone crying. His vision was blurry. His cheeks stained with tears. He realized that it was him that was crying.

_**Him.** _

What an ugly pitiful thing he must be. The ancient pureblood running through his veins; the original king. _**King**_.

Why was he called king when he couldn’t protect his love. He lost everyone he loved. Somehow the man that never needed protection when he suddenly did they stepped in and died instead.

 _ **Yuuki**_. Oh the thought aches. The girl he had loved. She had protected his body with her own when Zero had shot him. The irony that he had fallen for Zero more then even her.

That night he remembered stopping Zero from killing himself. He had kissed the Silver haired male to do so; and after he had realized how much he had loved him.

He remembered all his fallen comrades who had died for him. The Ancestress of the Kuran family herself had risked her life. Given her pureblooded immortality up for the man she had children with. But never loved. No it was a friendship.

But everyone eventually died for the now 10,000 year old pureblood. He doesn’t know why they would all risk it. Their kindness; he supposed.

Next to his selfish black heart; their kindness was a beam of light well he was shadowed in darkness.

Immortality is not what humans believed. They believed if they had it themselves they could do anything and enjoy life forever. He envied mortals. He would exchange his 10,000 years to be able to. Just die.

It was all he had ever dreamed of. Death a blissful thought for an immortal being.

The brunette gathers the gentle body of his omega in his arms. He cries and he hears a voice in the distance.

 _What a pitiful thing I must be_. Kaname thinks only to himself. The bond fading with his beloved.

He watches in horror as his beautiful deadly hunter lover turns to ashes.

Kaname cries out louder. In his rage he kills the hunter that laid a hand on his omega; his power breaks out of his control and sets lose a hurricane of his emotions. The Kuran Manor turns to nothing beneath his rage. Only the resting place of the other Kuran’s stays mercifully intact.

Kaname had lost himself in his rage. His power spreads farther then intended. If he wouldn’t have stabbed through his own chest and crushed his heart in that moment it surely would have been the end of the world.

Later he will regret not ending it. But even so he may not have been able to save himself from this fate. You see as words began to form underneath his bleeding body. He felt himself being sucked down into the Earth; into his own blood. His screams become muffled as he is pulled into the Earth’s surface and his pureblood obeys a command he didn’t even realize was on his mind.

_**Let me fix everything. Please.** _

* * *

 

Kaname awakes to the sound of birds chirping. He had sworn that he was dead. When Kaname looks around he is in the forest he has recognized as the one outside Kuran Manor surrounding it.

 _How did I get here?_ He thinks. He can’t feel his bond with Zero.

He is certain that he had _**died**_.

The pureblood stands on his feet gently. He walks through the woods until he appears at the mansion. He sees no other than his descendants. Haruka, Juri and Rido Kuran. Conversing well sitting at a round table chatting happily.

_No. What year is it? I need to know. I wasn’t awake during this time. It could change everything if they see me._

He jumps up into a tree swiftly making not a sound.

He quickly conceals his aura to that of a human.

 _I could potentially come off as a noble or level C. I would need to change up my looks a tad._ A plan forms into his mind and he goes to the nearest town he knows of. He finds a human and he turns the female.

“You will listen to my commands,” the brunette starts. **“You will go to the Kuran Manor and become their servant. Do whatever means necessary. I will be playing as your child.”** He uses his pureblood command. The ex-human obeys.

Through her blood and memories; he knows her name. Aina Ogawa. He will go as Kaneko Ogawa. He changes his hair to blonde and his eyes to gray; he becomes much smaller suddenly his body that of a child’s. His looks match his ‘mother.’ He reaches out his tiny hand to hold his ‘mothers.’

Kaname even uses his powers to change his clothes to a black kimono. To match the beautiful feminine kimono of his ‘mother.’

 **“I am Kaneko Ogawa your son,”** Kaname says to the ex-human. He erases and makes false memories. For her. So she now remembers being pregnant and birthing him. She also loves him. She gives him her blood. Well she is still in her haze.

She will still obey the commands that he has given. After receiving his blood she is now a stable level D. She believed that after being turned after a night of sex with a the pureblood that turned her she bit into him and drank from him well he was still post-high on blood drinking and sex.

The pureblood left after she fell pregnant and she had a level B child. He gave her many memories of the ‘years’ gone by.

Kaname now allows her to drag him to Kuran Manor and he watches as she approaches his descendents. He clings to from behind her gently acting shy.

He made sure she had the knowledge to know about all the Purebloods; and the vampire race as a whole.

Aina approaches the Purebloods. “Hello Rido Kuran-sama, Haruka Kuran-sama, Juri Kuran-hime. I was hoping to be able to serve you as a loyal servant of the Kuran Family.” The level D gets to her knees and bows her head to the ground. “My son and myself are in need of a place to stay,” Aina says.

Juri Kuran stands quite quickly; but still keeps her features relaxed. However she allows a soft smile to form; as she smooths her purple dress.

“Please tell me your name. We have been looking for new servants to serve our family,” Juri says softly.

“Aina Ogawa, and this is my son,” Aina gently pulls Kaname out from behind her. “Kaneko Ogawa,” she says, gently stroking his back in a soothing motion.

 _I should remember this as a tactic to kill my fellow Purebloods in the future._ Kaname thinks with glee as his plan is working perfectly.

“I would like you to promise a blood oath to the Kuran Family,” Rido Kuran says. Standing up.

_Unexpected; but he is more traditional and more cautious. Well when sane anyway…_

Aina hesitantly agrees. She pricks her finger with her fang and let’s the blood drop to the ground. “I Aina Ogawa promise loyalty to the Kuran Family,” Aina says.

“We have been looking for a new maid. The head maid, Fumi Ota, will show you to your rooms,” Juri says. Gesturing to the female that has suddenly appeared and she bows and leads Aina off. Kaname follows behind her.

They are led to two rooms connected to one another. Plain rooms with uniforms in one and no clothes in the other.

He watches as after the head maid explains her job; leaves.

Aina seems to be organizing everything and fixing up her day clothes; that she will wear to sleep. She then ensures he has clothes of his own to wear and gets him settled in with...toys.

He sighs. Yes he thankfully was 7 in this form but it will still be humiliating.

As the sun rises he gets ready for bed. He looks at the date. October 25th, 1984. A entire two decades until Yuuki and Zero will be born. 

He wonders what will happen between now and then.


End file.
